


When Everything Changes

by legitobsessed



Category: Sports Night, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitobsessed/pseuds/legitobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 21st century is when everything changes, even if it doesn't happen until next year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Everything Changes

Danny's in a pub in Cardiff, Wales. Wales is a wretched place and when he told an intern he needed everything there was to know about Wales, he got a dossier about whales and a dissertation about Moby Dick. Regardless, he was in rainy wet cold Cardiff to cover rugby. A sport only marginally better than soccer. Frankly Danny did not understand why he couldn't go to Rome to cover the Six Nations League.

Danny did have to contend that there were some really attractive people in Wales, especially the drunk American at the bar. It's the middle of the day and Danny's only at the pub because he was sick of looking at his hotel walls and did not want to do all the touristy things his handler mentioned he should do in Wales. He's pretty sure he saw castles the last time he was in Europe. Danny's on his second pint, but the handsome American with blue eyes and a tremendous coat and a perfect jawline is possibly on his second bottle of whiskey, if not third.

"The 21st century is when everything changes" he mutters to himself, like some sort of mantra.

Danny can't resist replying after hearing it over and over again from two seats away, "Technically the 21st century doesn't start until next year. My co-worker who is a bit of a nerd told me so."

The man laughs a bit and then actually looks at Dan and then gives his best matinee idol grin and offers his hand, "Captain Jack Harkness."

Danny moves closer and grasps his hand over the empty barstool, "Dan Rydell."

Jack nods and goes back to his whiskey. Dan finishes his pint and decides to leave. Jack is a lost cause, too drunk no doubt. It's not like Dan came to Cardiff to find a lover anyhow, even if they were incredibly good looking and reminded him of that actor he dated a few times.

Once outside, back to the grey weather of Cardiff which is not unlike the grey weather of New York in February, Dan was surprised that Jack had followed him out.

Jack walks in time with him until they reach an alley, it's the middle of the day, but Jack still pushes him against the wall and kisses him thoroughly. Jack tastes of whiskey and something otherworldly. Dan presses himself closer to the other man and tangles his fingers into Jack's hair. 

After kissing for moments, a lifetime, Jack pulls away, "Your place or mine?"

They stumble their way to Dan's hotel and up to his room. The afternoon is lost to sex and sleep until Jack's phone rings ceaselessly. Jack kisses Danny one last time at the door, "Sorry, duty calls. The 21st century is when everything changes, even if it doesn't start next year."


End file.
